Una amarga despedida
by Sakima
Summary: Ella no puede hacer nada para que su amado santo se quede a su lado, mas ambos saben que la distacia no los separara mihoxseiya


**Bueno primero que todo bienvenidos a mi fic, este a diferencia de otros es seiyaxmiho n/n siempre me ha encantado esa parejita, se cita cuando los caballeros del zodiaco tienen que partir a las doce casas, espero que les guste CUIDENSE! Si tengo algún error gomen nn" **

**Una amarga despedida:**

Los niños se encontraban jugando con diferentes juguetes en la amplia sala; la muchacha que estaba sentada a su lado permanecía callada y con la vista fija en la falda celeste con delantal blanco que vestía, su rostro denotaba una sincera preocupación y el único culpable de esta era el… porque la partida tenia que ser tan difícil? Ya conocía que tenia que ir por su deber como caballeros de atenea y sabia que a pesar de todo lo comprendía, tan solo quería pensar que regresaría con vida.

- **seiya al lugar a donde vas a ir hay mas caballeros? –** pregunto makoto frente a el

**- encuentras toda clase de caballeros** – los ojos del niño se iluminación al pensar en todas las clases de armaduras que podían existir allí

**- y todos ellos son tan fuertes como tu?** – siguió preguntando

**- hay algunos como mi maestra Marín que sobrepasan mis fuerzas - **

**- guau –** fue lo que exclamo dejando que su imaginación volara **– es un lugar peligroso?** – el santo de Pegaso se quedo en silencio, por supuesto que era peligroso!

**- es… es… -** giro su rostro para buscar el de la chica pero ella se puso de pie sin poder dejar verlo

**- niños es hora de ir a dormir** – les pidió para que dejaran los juguetes en su lugar

**- pero miho** – alego uno de ellos

**- nada de "pero" ya es tarde –** sonrió cargando al mas pequeño para seguir a los demás que corrían por los pasillos como si fuera una competencia para ver quien llegaba primero al baño a cepillarse los dientes, dejando solo al caballero que dio por fin un largo suspiro

Los minutos se fueron haciendo cada vez más largos, salio de la sala en silencio y camino hasta el único cuarto que aun seguía con la luz encendida, asomo su cabeza por la puerta viendo como la mujer cubría a una linda niña de ojos esmeralda

**- miho cuando volverán a venir seiya y los demás caballeros? - **

**- muy pronto shitaro… muy pronto –** contesto pasando su mano por la frente de la pequeña para acomodar sus cabellos y después apagar la lamparita **– seiya –** susurro al verlo recostado en la pared **– quieres una taza de café? O aun sigues prefiriendo el chocolate caliente? - **

**- jejeje chocolate caliente estaría bien - **

La cocina no era tan amplia pero estaba equipada con lo necesario y una mesa rectangular en el centro

**- mmmm se ve bien - **

**- si quieres puedes agarrar un pedazo - **

**- tu lo cocinaste? - **

**- si, lo hice con ayuda de las niñas ayer - **

**- esta muy rico –** exclamo al darle la primera mordida al pastel **– aunque siempre has cocinado postres deliciosos - **

**- gracias –** musito dejando la taza humeante frente al muchacho **– puedes llevarte un pedazo antes de que los niños se lo terminen - **

**- es extraño que haya una completa tranquilidad - **

**- Después de que se duermen todo queda en silencio –** y el silencio fue lo que reino por unos minutos enfocándose cada uno en su taza y bebiendo de ellas lentamente, hasta que la chica se puso de pie para dejar la taza vacía en el **lavadero – recuerdas la vez que caímos al pozo? –** le pregunto aun sin tener el valor de voltearse para verlo

**- si - **

----------- flash back -----------

**- seiya devuélveme mi muñeca! –** grito la chiquilla persiguiendo al niño por los extensos jardines del orfanato

**- jejeje te la daré cuando me alcances** - se burlo, pero por no darse cuenta por donde iba topo con la pared que formada un pozo haciendo que pequeñas piedritas se desprendieran dentro de el **– auch!** – se quejo levantándose mientras se sobaba la cabeza con un mano

**- te tengo! –** grito la niña a todo pulmón lanzándose sobre el pequeño que soltó rápidamente la muñeca, con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba era que el muro se desmoronó con su peso y ambos cayeron al fondo del agujero

**- estas bien miho? –** le pregunto al sentir a la chica temblar en sus brazos

**- si… gracias a ti** – musito al ver que el la había protegido de la caída con su propio cuerpo **– tu brazo!** – a pesar de la poca luz que entraba, pudo distinguir la pequeña herida que emanaba sangre en el brazo derecho del chico

**- no es nada –** le sonrió para tranquilizarla ya que podía ver en sus ojos azules las lagrimas que empezaban a acumularse

El agua llegaba a cubrirles un poco mas de sus rodillas y las paredes estaban resbalosas impidiéndoles poder escalarlas como lo hacían normalmente con los árboles; miho rompió un pedazo de su vestimenta para vendar el brazo de seiya y que dejara de sangrar

**- pero era tú vestido nuevo - **

**- algún día tendré otro –** sonrió sentándose después de curarlo

Los minutos seguían transcurriendo y el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, ambos habían estado gritando fuertemente varias veces para que alguien los ayudara, pero era inútil, nadie los escuchaba…

**- perdóname miho –** se disculpo al sentirse frustrado de no poder sacarla de allí 

**- no tienes porque disculparte, por mi culpa fue que caímos** – le dijo casi en un susurro

**- Miho –** exclamo al escuchar su tono de voz - **estas bien? –** se acerco lentamente a ella viendo que mantenía sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas como si se estuviera aferrada a ellos

**- tengo frío… -** exclamo levantando su rostro; sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver lo pálida que se encontraba y sus labios casi morados que temblaban –** y sueño… -**

**- no puedes dormite miho! – **Le exigió acercándose a ella para abrazarla **– alguien vendrá pronto y nos sacara de aquí –** le repitió sintiendo su cuerpo frío

**- alguien nos sacara… -** dijo intentado hacer lo que su amigo le decía 

Sentía como su compañera temblaba menos y eso no era buena señal, las estrellas aparecían en el firmamento como únicas testigos de lo que sucedía, su mente intentaba buscar alguna forma de salir pero al igual que ella empezaba a sentir la debilidad de su cuerpo hacia el frío

**- seiya! Miho! –** gritaba una mujer pelirroja, ya había oscurecido y no encontraba a los niños, donde se había metido su hermano?

**- escuchaste miho! Es la voz de seika!** – la animo esperando que le respondiera, pero la respuesta nunca llego **– miho! Miho! Despierta** – le pidió moviéndola – **despierta por favor… -** le suplico con un hilo de voz a causa de las lagrimas que brotaron por sus ojos y la garganta que empezó a oprimírsele

**- seiya! Miho! –** el niño reacciono al escuchar nuevamente y con mas claridad la voz de su hermana mayor

**- SEIKA! - **

**- seiya? Donde estas seiya?** – no podía confundirse, esa fue la voz de su hermano, intento caminar hacia donde la escucho provenir y vio la muñeca que siempre llevaba miho y un agujero en la pared del pozo

**- hermana! - **

**- seiya estas allá abajo? –** grito asomando su cabeza por el hoyo

**- seika! Estamos aquí! - **

**- esperen iré por una cuerda y ayuda - **

Minutos mas tarde ambos habían salido y estaban siendo llevados en una ambulancia hacia el hospital más cercano, donde fueron atendidos rápidamente

**- como se encuentran doctor? - **

**- usted debe ser la hermana del pequeño - **

**- si - **

**- seiya se un niño muy fuerte, ya ha bajado la poca fiebre que tenía y creo que mañana ya podrá estar en casa - **

**- y miho? - **

**- con los rayos x que le hicimos confirmamos que tiene neumonía** – dijo en un tono serio viendo las hojas que mantenía en una tabla de metal **– estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que salga del peligro, ya le administramos oxigeno y algunos medicamentos, ahora solo nos queda esperar para ver como responde - **

**- puedo pasar a verlos? - **

**- solo a su hermano esta en la habitación 103, miho aun se encuentra en sala de observación - **

**- gracias doctor – **se despidió avanzando por los blancos pasillos que estaban llenos de enfermeras y unos cuantos pacientes que eran ingresados o que salían a dar su caminata

**- hola seiya como te sientes? –** le pregunto sentándose en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama

**- yo estoy bien hermana, como esta miho? - **

**- ella… -** titubeo un poco buscando las palabras correctas para explicarle su estado

**- ella va a morir? –** susurro al mismo tiempo que cristalinas gotas caían por sus mejillas

**- tranquilo seiya… -** lo consoló abrazándolo

**- por mi culpa es que esta así, yo le quite su muñeca** – confeso levantado su rostro para dejar ver sus ojos aun tupidos por el liquido salino **– yo no quería que le sucediera nada malo, ella es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho -** sollozo abrazándola nuevamente

**- ella estará bien, ya lo veras… - **

Pasaron seis días cuando les llego la noticia de que su amiga regresaría a casa, ninguno de los niños la había visto desde el accidente debido a que por su corta edad no los dejaban entrar al hospital, el taxi se estaciono en la entrada del orfanato y de allí bajo la mujer pelirroja que tenia en sus brazos a la pequeña.

**- shhhh no hagan ruido, el medicamento que le dieron antes de marcharse hizo por fin efecto –** todos los niños guardaron silencio al ver a la chiquilla dormir tranquilamente **– ella necesita descansar todavía, así que ustedes me ayudaran intentando no hacer tanto ruido así se podrá recuperar por completo** – les explico seika a lo que todos asintieron con sus cabezas -

**- hermana puedo pasar?** – pregunto desde la puerta casi en un susurro

**- ven seiya –** le respondió para que se acercara – **le has traído a enyu –** sonrió al ver la muñeca en los brazos del pequeño

**- quiero dársela cuando despierte - **

**- creo que se pondrá muy feliz al verte a ti y a enyu - **

Pasaron las horas y seiya no se movió del cómodo sillón que había en la habitación, su hermana insistió en que fuera a comer con todos, pero el no se movería de su lugar hasta que despertara, la vio fruncir el seño antes de que sus ojos azules dejaran verse

**- hola miho** – saludo acercándose al borde de la cama **– te traje a enyu -**

**- gracias seiya… y tu brazo? – **

**- mira ya cicatrizó** – le enseño remangándose la playera **– prometo cuidarte hasta que te recuperes – **

**- puedo decirte un secreto –** le dijo muy bajito como si alguien mas los pudiera escuchar, el niño se acerco mas a ella para mantener la privacidad

**- el pan que dan en el hospital sabe a plástico –** los dos rieron por lo bajo ante el comentario **– gracias por estar aquí** – le sonrió antes de depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de su acompañante y ver como las mejillas de el se teñían de un tono rojizo

**- Guac! Niñas** – musito como si no le hubiera agradado la acción de la niña pero en el fondo sabia que le había agradado 

----------- fin flash back -----------

**- tuve mucho miedo de perderte** – le susurro al oído mientras pasaba sus brazos por su fina cintura hasta abrazarla y pegarla a su cuerpo, lo único que quería ahora era estar junto a ella, corresponder a ese gran cariño que ella le tenia y quizás después de todo no merecía, la escucho sollozar y la brazo con mas fuerza al sentir como sus piernas tambaleaban

Porque no podía verlo a los ojos? Sintió su aliento calido en su oído y sus fornidos brazos que la tomaban tiernamente, porque la partida tenia que ser tan difícil, ya se había ido una vez y sufrió mucho con su ausencia…si esta vez no regresaba? NO! El había demostrado ser un caballero muy poderoso, tenia que volver… nuevamente estaba llorando! Se prometió a si misma no llorar y ahora también sus piernas le estaban jugando una mala pasada **– ese es el mismo miedo que tengo ahora por ti** – dijo al fin girándose para esconder su rostro en el pecho del joven

**- tranquila, cuando regrese los dos iremos a la playa a ver el atardecer que tanto te agrada –** le sonrió levantando su rostro para limpiar el rastro de lagrimas con sus dedos

**- si –** le sonrió enfocando al fin su vista en los ojos chocolate de el **– por favor cuídate seiya… -** le pidió apoyando su mano en la de el que aun se mantenía sobre su mejilla

**- lo haré –** sus ojos parecían un mar de emociones en lo que deseaba viajar, tan puros y resplandecientes como su corazón, vio como se sonrojaba pero al igual que el parecía no querer interrumpir esa unión que mantenían sus vistas, su mirada fue bajando hasta sus labios que se entreabrieron como si fuera a decir algo, pero esas palabras nunca salieron… su corazón empezaba a latir con tanta rapidez y su respiración cada vez se volvía mas difícil, sabia perfectamente la razón, el la amaba y por eso también le costaba tanto trabajo despedirse…

Sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura, acaso esa mirada tan tierna era para ella? de solo pensarlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, ella lo amaba pero acaso el sentía lo mismo por ella? Quiso preguntarlo pero sus palabras no salieron, porque tenia que ser tan cobarde? 

Esta quizás era la última oportunidad que tendría de estar con ella, no le importaba si ella llegase a rechazarlo pero ya no podía resistirse mas, a probar esos carnosos labios entreabiertos. La atrajo lentamente y se agacho un poco para poder sentir su boca plenamente, fue tan solo un roce al principio pero al sentir que ella también respondía no dudo en explorar mordiendo suavemente esos labios que parecían llevarlo al mismo cielo

Lo vio acercarse con lentitud y al igual que el, cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar, en verdad no era un sueño! Sus besos eran tan delicados y exquisitos que se sintió desfallecer, pero fue atrapada por los brazos del muchacho que la elevaron como si se tratase de una princesa sin dejar ni un momento esa danza que sus bocas efectuaban

La elevo con cuidado del suelo y regreso torpemente a la sala donde se dejo caer en uno de los sillones sin importar que lo que le quedaba de chocolate caliente en la taza se enfriara… Ninguno de los dos dijo algo cuando sus labios se separaron, mas una tierna sonrisa apareció en ellos, no necesitaban decir nada sabían que las palabras estaban de mas ya que ese delicado beso expreso lo que ambos sentían el uno para el otro.

La chica se había quedado por fin dormida en sus brazos, así seria mejor además le había dado el mejor regalo de despedida del mundo y una gran tranquilidad a su corazón que se llenaba de gozo al recordar las pequeñas caricias que compartieron minutos antes; la llevo a la habitación que le correspondía, dejándola dentro de la cama y abrigándola bien con la frazada para que el frío no se acercara a su cuerpo. 

Observo el cuarto que era iluminado con la luz tenue de una lámpara que tenia de sostén un hermoso Pegaso y sus ojos se quedaron fijo en una fotografía que tenia una muñeca a un lado, sonrió ampliamente reconociendo los dos objetos, era enyu y la fotografía de ellos dos cuando miho estreno su nuevo vestido naranja, tuvo que hacer unos cuantos trabajos en las casas vecinas al orfanato para reunir el dinero necesario y comprarle un nuevo traje a la pequeña.

**- cuídate seiya… -** la escucho murmurar entre sueños 

**- y tu también pequeña… -** susurro depositando un calido beso en la frente de la joven antes de salir de la habitación y abandonar el orfanato

Ya no había nadie en las calles debido a la hora, el viento soplaba suavemente haciendo que se mecieran sus cabellos, las estrellas alumbraban su camino como lo habían hecho siempre, mañana seria el día en que por fin enfrentarían al santuario y tenia que estar a primera hora en el aeropuerto, lucharía todo lo que fuera necesario para traer la paz a la tierra y que todos los seres vivos pudieran disfrutar de ella… **- luchare para que las peleas que tanto odias cesen y que puedas vivir en un mundo lleno de paz… miho … no me importa perder la vida en el intento - **

**FIN**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo, se que me falta aun mucho por aprender para llegar a escribir grandiosos fan fics y por eso cualquier comentario que tenga lo aceptare con mucho gusto nn**


End file.
